


Five o' clock tea

by Steangine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Everyday Life, M/M, a bit of nonsense, happy birthday aomine!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Aomine's birthday, but the only message he is eagerly waiting for doesn't arrive. [pre-slash somehow][Happy birthday Aomine!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five o' clock tea

**Author's Note:**

> I posted it today for a reason. Quick one shot for the dork of Touou Gakuen.

Middle school, second year.

Kuroko casually came to know that Aomine’s birthday was on the 31st of August. And it was 5th of September when it happened. So the burger menu he offered Aomine let him a vague sense of unease, but Aomine loved it and he didn’t mind.

 

Middle school, third year.

Even if things were falling apart, Aomine received Kuroko’s message of happy birthday and the following day he gave him a tiny dog-shaped keychain as a present. Aomine hid the keychain in the inner zip of his bag and never took it out.

 

High school, first year.

At midnight Aomine’s mobile rang. He was bothered by the sharp light in the darkness and reached out to grab the device. With his eyes almost closed, Aomine managed to distinguish the name of the contact who sent him the message. At the top of the screen there was a preview: _Happy birthday, Aomine-kun._ Kuroko had always been minimalist.  
Aomine put the device back on the bedtable and all the following day he wondered what he could reply and how to avoid eating the horror Momoi dared to call a cake. In the end he forgot about Kuroko and remembered only when it was too late.

 

High school, second year.

The needles of the clock on the wall pointed both at the number twelve and Aomine’s mobile hadn’t rang yet. Kuroko was late. Or probably he was still typing and their clocks of course didn’t match, maybe there was a gap of few minutes.

When the needle of minutes moved to the third notch, Aomine checked that his mobile wasn’t set to the silent mode. It wasn’t. But he opened the list of messages anyway and the last one Kuroko sent him was still the one from a week before.

Aomine turned to the other side and decided he would have ignored the mobile phone until the following morning. And one minute after he unlocked it, hoping that something arrived even if not a sound ringed in the silent room. The blank screen bothered him.

He didn’t know when he fell asleep, but probably later than he should have, since his eyes hurt and were circled in dark shades.

His parents wished him a happy birthday and he just growled back as he growled to Momoi who was waiting for him at the entrance of the school with a package that brought with it a sinister omen. The growls decreased as the day went on and he received more messages than usual.

Aomine reacted at every single of them in the same way: he jolted and suddenly shoved his hand inside the pocket of his trousers, reading the name of the sender with an eager look. But every single of them wasn’t the one he was waiting for and his excitement disappeared in a sad frown.

Momoi caught some of his mutters sighed with his teeth clenched.

“A skirt as a lucky item…?”

“Heh Akashi. Had to expect it.”

“Stupid Kise.”

“What? Murasakibara too?”

“…Imayoshi has my number, how?”

During the training he received wishes from a trembling Sakurai, other people of the second year and some third years also surprised him with some pats on his shoulders. Wakamatsu wished him a happy birthday too and the last ones were the first years who looked forward to Aomine and gathered enough courage to talk to him.

At lunch time Momoi showed her present and when uncovered a small cake, Aomine almost choked with a mouthful of rice.

“My mom helped me.”

Momoi added and Aomine dared to taste it. It was good.

However that was just a momentary relief.

The special training to prepare for the beginning of the last training before the Winter Cup ended early in the afternoon and Momoi escaped from Aomine talking about going shopping with her mother.

Aomine remained alone in the day of his birthday. And Kuroko… well, Kuroko hadn’t given him any sign yet.

“Maybe he is angry for last year…”

But Tetsu wasn’t the type of person who bore a grudge for such a long time. Or was he? No, he wasn’t. But if he changed? No, he hadn’t changed much, he just evolved. But how did he evolve?

With the same thoughts whirling inside his mind, Aomine wandered inside the book shop and examined the manga’s issues of that week before checking the gravure section. He already knew the issues published in that month and the only one he was interested in was too expensive for his budget. He stared at the cover of special edition of Horikita Mai, dressed in a revealing light blue dress with a frilly white apron and striped white and black stockings. Glancing continuously at the price didn’t make it decrease or money appear in his wallet, so he sighed and walked out of the shop.

His mobile rang again as he headed back home and a tiny glimpse of hope he didn’t know was still burning inside his chest increased his heartbeat. An annoyed grimace suddenly appeared on his face when he read the name.

“Heh… Bakagami.”

Kagami wasn’t even in his mental list of people he expected to receive wishes from.

Aomine felt sad and lonely. Not like he wanted a party or someone who at least invited him out for an ice cream, but… no, okay, he truly wanted it but was too proud to openly ask. He hoped at least for Momoi to do something, but she went away. And Kuroko didn’t even bother sending a single message that year.

His mood was blue and even if he enjoyed his family’s presents, when he went to bed all the dark thoughts fell on him as hard as heavy rain and he kept moving under the blankets until he slept due to tiredness.

In the morning he was awakened by the ringtone of his mobile.

Aomine ignored it until the mobile, after a short handful of seconds, rang again and he had to reply: Momoi asked him, with the tone of voice of an order, to reach her to the basketball court near his house so he could accompany her for an errand. Aomine refused, but when the mobile rang again he had to give up because he knew Momoi wouldn’t have let him sleep anymore.

Taking his basketball with him –because neither Momoi could have stopped him from playing a bit– he went out.

He spun the ball on his right index as he walked: the way he made the ball bounce from his knuckles to the elbow and going back resulted in a smooth action and from his bored expression it seemed that it was so natural that everyone could do it.

He arrived at the basketball court and Momoi wasn’t there. He clicked his tongue.

“Where did she go…?”

Aomine dribbled the ball and threw a shot directly to the basket. The ball perfectly fell inside the ring and someone behind him barked happily. Aomine knew that bark and he suddenly turned, letting the ball bounce on the court.

An explosion of colors burst in front of his eyes. Strips of party poppers fell over him and he stared dumbfounded at the cheerful smiles of his friends lining up in front of him. Their voices mingled in a clunky cacophony that sounded like a “Happy birthday” but Aomine understood it wasn’t really that.

“What…?”

From the tall crowd, between Murasakibara and Kise, appeared Kuroko, who had a package in his hands tended towards him.

“Happy unbirthday, Aomine-kun.”

Aomine took off a popper that tickled his forehead and repeated. “What?”

“Unwrap your present.”

Momoi had a grin similar to Kise’s. Kagami was somehow creepy with his smile. Murasakibara looked like he was outside the world and his mind was somewhere else and Midorima wasn’t smiling at all. There were Sakurai with the first year who had been tailgating Aomine since the beginning of the year and also that Himuro from Yosen.

Aomine took the present with trembling hands. He spied on Kuroko’s gentle smile as he tore off the colored paper, but when his eyes caught the familiar sight of Horikita Mai’s big eyes all his attention was for the special edition. He touched the cover and flipped the corners as to be sure it wasn’t a prank or something and quickly leafed through the pages with his eyes sparkling in amaze.

Aomine raised his head and looked at Kuroko.

“But you didn’t send me any message for my birthday, Tetsu.”

He realized he sounded like an idiot only when he had already spoken, so tried to recover somehow.

“The present is fantastic! How did you know?!”

“It’s not that difficult when it comes to you.”

“..okay, but why today and not yesterday?”

“Because the theme of the special edition is Alice in Wonderland. Happy unbirthday. Don’t you know?”

Aomine shook his head.

Behind Kuroko, everyone was putting their bags at the side of the court and Momoi was chasing Nigou, who kept escaping from her while pushing Aomine’s ball with his snout.

“I also thought that a basketball match would fit for your birthday party. It’s not original, but–“

“No, no! I really like it. But you didn’t message me.”

“It would have ruined the effect. I thought about involving everyone else, but maybe it would have been too much not receiving a single message on your birthday.”

“Ah… is that so?”

Kuroko heard Kise calling his name and gazed away. He held his breath as he felt a strong seize blocking his neck and grabbed Aomine’s arm to stop him. But it was too late to wriggle away and he suffered the pain of having Aomine’s strong knuckles rubbing on his head.

“Tetsu you’re a little shit as always!”

“Aomine-kun, it hurts!”

Both laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> It was ready yesterday, but then I realized that it would have been better posting it today due to its content.  
> The title makes no sense as always, but hey! it's wonderland themed somehow.


End file.
